The present application relates generally to communications networks, and, more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for facilitating commerce via communications networks.
Communications networks are widely used for nationwide and worldwide communication of voice, multimedia and/or data. As used herein, the term “communications networks” includes public communications networks, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), terrestrial and/or satellite cellular networks, private networks and/or the Internet.
The Internet is a decentralized network of computers that can communicate with one another via Internet Protocol (IP). The Internet includes the World Wide Web (web) service facility, which is a client/server-based facility that includes a large number of servers (computers connected to the Internet) on which web pages or files reside, as well as clients (web browsers), which interface users with the web pages. The topology of the web can be described as a network of networks, with providers of network services called Network Service Providers, or NSPs. Servers that provide application-layer services may be referred to as Application Service Providers (ASPs). Sometimes a single service provider provides both functions.
The Internet has evolved into a viable commercial medium where buyers and sellers of goods and services can engage in various types of commerce. PayPal® is a popular online payment service for purchases made online. PayPal® allows buyers to pay via credit cards, bank accounts, buyer credit or account balances, without sharing financial information with sellers. Moreover, PayPal® may facilitate global e-commerce by making payments possible across different locations, currencies, and languages. Although popular for people making purchases online, PayPal® may not be available and/or may be cumbersome to use in commercial settings such as garage sales, flea markets, and other instances where buyers and sellers conduct face-to-face transactions.